Inazuma Eleven GO Yuki no kessho Episode 3
Writed by: IceMaster123 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven GO Yuki no kessho ---- Opening: Akiramete Wa Ikenai! ---- Next episode: None ---- Previous episode: Episode 2: The First Match! ---- Episode 3: An Unexpected End Samui: Thanks for helping me bro! Suisho: No problem! Yukimura: What!? How.... Kori: Great teamwork guys! Samui: Finally, it's 2-1! Commentator: Aaaaaaaand Hakuren takes the kick-off! Yukimura runs to the goal. He wants to shoot... But the referee whistles for the end of the first half. Yukimura: What!?! Grr... In the changing room... Samui: We must win, guys! We'll do what we can to win this! Bogyo: Yeah, it's 2-1 now, so we can win! Suisho: Yes! Usagi: Come on, the second half will start! Everyone walks to the field. Commentator: And Hikami Gakuen starts the second half with the kick off! Samui runs to the goal. Samui: Suisho! He passes the ball to Suisho. Suisho: Thanks! Now i'll score on my own! Yukimura runs back. Yukimura: Not so fast! Yukimura steals the ball. Suisho: What!? No! Suisho runs and steals the ball from Yukimura. Suisho: Haha! Ice Shot!!!!! Yukimura: Never!!! Yukimura runs back to the goal. He gonna stand between the ball and the goal, and he tries to block the mighty shot. Yukimura: You won't score! Aaaaaah! Yukimura blocks the shot. Katsuya catches the ball. Katsuya: Yukimura! Everything alright? Yukimura: Y-y-yes... Ouch, it hurts! Katsuya: Do you really think everything is alright? Yukimura: I think... Yukimura tries to stand up. Makari helps him. Yukimura: Haha, you, ouch, haven't scored, Suisho! Suisho: Grrr... One player fell down. Blood came from his ankles and thumbs. Kitaki: Hyona... Died... Yukimura: Yes. In the changing room... Suisho: We have to pause the match. Hyona died in the 60th minute. Samui: We need a replacement. Mohatsu! Mohatsu: I can play with you. Because of that very very very sudden death of Hyona... I will play as a DF! Kenha: This was not sudden death. Mohatsu: Yes Kenha... Samui: Come on! Wear the Hikami Gakuen kit and play! 30 minutes left! Mohatsu puts on his kit No.5. Suisho: Come on! Mohatsu: Minna, we must be better this time! 30 minutes left! Let's play soccer! Others: Wao! Everyone walks to the field. Referee: Seki Ganjirou in for Rumoi Korohiko! Kick off: Commentator: Mohatsu enters the field! And Hikami Gakuen starts with the kick off! Samui: Kenha! Kenha: Kitsune! Kitsune: Mohatsu! Commentator: Mohatsu passes by Seki! He passes to Samui, who passed to him. Seki: Frozen Steal! Mohatsu: This! Mohatsu runs up and he is covered in cyan flames. He runs away with the ball. Mohatsu: Cyan Flames! Mohatsu passes to Usagi. In Hakuren's bench... Rumoi: Hmpf... Back at the field... Usagi passes back to Mohatsu. Samui: Mohatsu... Mohatsu: Northern Impact! Commentator: Mohatsu shoots the ball and Katsuya tries to punch the ball... But the ball touched Katsuya's elbow and Suisho jumped up! Suisho: Ice Shot!! Commentator: Hikami Gakuen equalized! It's 2-2! Hikami Gakuen 2-2 Hakuren: Referee: Mozaki Itaru in for Katsuya! Mozaki walks to his goal. Koori puts on the captain armband. Samui: They changed the captain? Commentator: Aaaaaaand Hakuren takes the kick off! Yukimura: Gousetsu no Saia! Icicle Road! Yukimura shoots from the middle of the field. Kori: Fro... Others: What?? Kori: Frozen Punch... V2!!! The ball went to Mohatsu and Suisho. Suisho jumped up and Mohatsu kicks the ball followed with a huge gust of wind. Mohatsu: Planet... The ball became a planet of wind and icy aura. Suisho kicks the planet that became frozen. Suisho: ...of Ice!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Ice123 Category:Fanfictions